


Angels.

by naturegoddess210



Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Beth Greene Sings, F/M, Infant Death, Post-Prison, Prison (Walking Dead), Random & Short, Woodbury (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Eileen from Woodbury dies and Beth is asked to sing at the funeralMy interpretation about why Eileen isn't shown, what happened to the baby?-Deleted scene, season 4, post season 3️
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl playlist: times that Daryl caught Beth singing [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799776
Kudos: 8





	Angels.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this was I'm just trying not to get atrophy of the muse.

It wasn't a secret that Beth Greene was excited, Eileen was nine months with child and was the only pregnant woman from Woodbury living at the prison. 

Beth became close to her and even more like friends; she was a patient of her father so she was often seen helping her. Checking on her at her cell in the D block. 

Dr. S was there but Hershel had more experience with pregnancy. 

Beth was excited, for one) who doesn't love babies right? And second) it was a new potential friend for little Judith who was a few months old. 

"It's exciting Daryl! A new baby. I hope I get to hold them. " Beth was literally vibrating as she rocked Judith in her arms. 

She was standing on the perch were the hunter slept. 

Daryl was fiddling with a bolt and was thinking that having a baby wasn't safe. It was going to end badly but he just grunted and continued to listen to Beth while pretending he wasn't. 

\----__----___

Daryl Dixon was awoken at the dead of night to Beth's screaming, her shaking figure "Daddy! Daddy!! D-daddy!! Help!! "

C block was awakened instantly, Maggie's voice rang out in a panic shriek "Bethy!! Oh my god no!! What happened!?? "

It was like a bucket of ice water was dumped on his head when he saw her... 

Dried blood up to her elbows, bowed in half and sobbing. 

"Eileen.. She -she -" hiccupping back a cry. 

"She's dead, she lost the baby. "

Daryl sees Rick face pale, he catches his eyes and nods " Daryl, Herschel, come with me. "

Maggie is cupping her face and petting her hair back from her face, trying to soothe her.. 

Daryl and Rick along with Beth's old man walk through D block and are met with the sounds of screaming. They hurry to Eileen's cell and are instantly hit like with the smell of blood.

Eileen had bled out; a miscarriage and had turned. Beth had been there and had to kill her and the baby. 

Her and A kid named Zac along with Sasha and Bob who happened to be in there still, killing a lone walker. 

"Jesus what a shit show. That's half the cell block. We're gonna be digging graves all night. " 

"I know.. It happened so quickly we didn't have time to come get you all. So it was just us.. Damn it.. " Sasha was panting, hanging her head and shook it. 

They explain that Beth had came by to check on her when she started bleeding, Beth had to cut her open, Eileen was dead before she could pull the baby out of her. 

The baby was stillborn. 

Beth shoved Eileen's knitting needle into the soft spot on the babies head. 

Before Beth had the chance to put Eileen down she lunged at the lady holding her hand (A friend of Eileen) Sasha cut off her hand but it wasn't enough and she turned anyway. 

She attacked and turned the others . 

Daryl along with Glenn and Tyreese and Bob dug about ten graves. Eileen and her unborn child were layed together, wrapped in a white sheet. 

Beth had stayed in her cell not speaking the whole day, just holding and rocking Judith, was asked to sing at the funeral;

the Woodbury residents heard from her father that Beth could sing and if they wanted her to sing something for them. 

It was evening when Daryl stood, dirty and sweaty and sore. He was emotionally drained. 

Daryl hated that he was hurting. He had gotten to know those people, had grown to remember their names and faces and now they where buried six feet under. 

He was also upset that Beth was there when it happened and she could have been bit. He ground his teeth at the feelings. Pushed them aside. 

His family and the people who survived all stood in a circle around the ten burials. Herschel had said some scriptures. 

"And now my Daughter Beth was asked to sing something for everyone. It was a favorite of Eileen's...Doodle bug come here. "

She was pale with red rimmed eyes, her hair was loose around her. She was in a white sundress that hit her knees and her cowgirl boots. 

Daryl wasn't sure what he was feeling (yet he did) 

She opened her mouth and he swears the clouds parted, bathing her in cold light. 

Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

Michonne's eyes drift shut but her lower lip trembles. She humming the song along in time. 

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

..A moment of pause.. 

Or a beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty

Oh and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

She inhales and let's go of a small cry. A few tears fall but she breathes. Continuing.. 

In the arms of the angel

Fly away from here

From this dark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear

Daryl let's her voice wash through him like ice water on his face, like waking up first thing in the morning and it's just you and God. She sobs as she sings and it's does not take away from the melodic tender sound of her voice. 

He stops trying to hear the lyrics and simply feels. 

Sasha is hugging her brother who is trying to soothe her but he's not any better. 

Rick walks away, he can't take the loss. 

In this sweet madness

Oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

He almost does, right there. Beth's voice is too clear too much, like the cold sunlight of morning shinning through the trees still frosted from winter. 

Like being a virgin again. 

He doesn't notice that it's over and Beth is walking away from him. 


End file.
